Perhaps Love
by Jean-chan
Summary: Songfic. Seiftis. Nice )


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Squaresoft, song belongs to John Denver and Placiado Domingo, story belongs to me...

**A/N**: Just decided to write a short little songfic based on my favourite song of all time! Hope you guys will enjoy this simple read. Cheers! =)

Perhaps Love

_Perhaps love is like a resting place  
__A shelter from the storm  
__It exists to give you comfort  
__It is there to keep you warm  
__And in those times of trouble w__hen you are most alone  
__The memory of love will bring you home_

They sat by the window on a cold, stormy night, her head resting upon his broad shoulders, looking at the rain pattering relentlessly on the pane as if they were trying to barge into the warm interiors of the room. Yes, physically the room was indeed sheltering them from the stormy turmoil that was going on outside, but deep in their hearts the inner peace and warmth could only have been the consequence of one single reason...

_Perhaps love is like a window  
Perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer  
It wants to show you more  
And even if you lose yourself  
And don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through_

Love. The very thought of love sparks off an indescribable surge of emotions that he cannot phantom to this very day. It's fine with him really, for he did not need to know how to describe it. It shows in his eyes, the way he looks at her when she never notices. Perhaps love is when you see a part of yourself reflected through that special person, which makes you feel like you're no longer complete when she's not around. And that is exactly what he feels. He feels that he cannot survive in her absence, and since the day they were together, time has come to a standstill.

_Oh, love to some is like a cloud  
__To some as strong as steel  
__For some a way of living  
For some a way to feel  
And some say love is holding on  
And some say letting go  
And some say love is everything  
Some say they don't know..._

It had happened just a couple of months ago, when he returned to the Garden, laden with guilt and shame. Few had been able to empathize with the psychological and emotional struggle he had to go through. How she somehow welcomed him with open arms, he did not know. All he knew was that in the midst of the darkness that plagued his life and blocked him from any hope of a new future, she was the light that shone upon his path and gave him the motivation to turn over a new leaf. He had returned with the hope of having another shot at making it as a SeeD and to lead a decent life thereafter, but he had gotten more than what he bargained for.

She had been appointed as his private mentor to see him through whatever remained for his curriculum. Having gone through it several times, there was little she had to enlighten him on, for from the very beginning, the only thing that stopped him from attaining his SeeD status was his inflated ego and defiant character. Now that these obstacles have disappeared from him since the incidents of the Sorceress War, the road to the success of his field exam had been a smooth one to say the least. He graduated with respectable results. He had done it.

She was of course, surprised by his change in character. The Sorceress War had left him a broken man, but a broken man who was determined to piece himself back again. Soon, she began to see his gentle side being unveiled and had developed a form of endearment towards him. Needless to say, the feeling was mutual, and soon, he found himself asking her out on a date.

Their first date was a romantic dinner along the docks of Balamb town. Since the War, the town had undergone development and expansion. A little restaurant had sprouted; the shrew owner having apparently taken advantage of the beautiful scenery and atmosphere the docks provided. Soon, they began to patronize it frequently in the evenings. After all, the academy's cafeteria would have been a much less ideal location for a date.

As the rain continued to pour, his thoughts drifted to the time when they shared their first kiss. It had been on a warm night on the beach. They had sneaked out after curfew to enjoy the cool night breeze and fine weather. It may have been as clichéd as any romantic movie, but the scene must have become clichéd for a good reason. They stood there at the shore, waves lapping at their bare feet, as he faced her and held her small hands in his own. His heart pounded against his ribs in anticipation as he lowered his head down and sealed the space between their lips. No moment could have been sweeter or more blissful...

_Perhaps love is like the ocean  
__Full of conflict, full of pain  
__Like a fire when it's cold outside  
__Thunder when it rains  
__If I should live forever  
__And all my dreams come true  
__My memories of love will be of you..._

"Seifer?"

"Hmm?"

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about us... what a long way we've come..."

Quistis chuckled. He always loved it when she chuckled. The sound rang in the air like melodious bells on a cold winter's morning.

"We were childhood friends, and then you became my teacher... after that, we... couldn't have been on worse terms... and now, you're sitting here in my arms, watching the rain as if it's the most interesting thing in the world..." She chuckled again. "Isn't it funny how life works out in the most unexpected ways?"

"Feeling nostalgic, are we? Yes... it has been quite a ride. But... it always seems to turn out for the best doesn't it?" She lifted her head from his shoulders and looked into his eyes and gave him a smile that sent a wave of warmth through his body.

"You bet it does." He returned the smile as her blue eyes sparkled in the darkness like the most precious sapphire orbs. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. The night may be cold, but for as long as they have each other, they will only feel the warmth of the undying flame that burns in their hearts... the flame of love.

_If I should live forever  
__And all my dreams come true  
__My memories of love will be of you..._

**A/N**: Well, there you have it! Sorry for all the fluff, but I've always thought that Seifer and Quistis deserved a romantic relationship after all that they have been put through during the game. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking time to read it! =)


End file.
